


Just This One Time

by Aniimone



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Dinner, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Reunions, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/Aniimone
Summary: Haruka decides to let Rin stay at his house while he’s visiting Japan. On the first night, they decide to watch a movie but Rin’s comments lead to cuddling and a blushing Haru.In which Rin is a smooth motherfucker and Haru doesn’t quite know how to respond. Written for a friend.





	Just This One Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knothim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knothim/gifts).



> I haven’t finished season 2 or 3 yet so bear with me! Also, I love the Princess Bride and it’s a fantastic movie, objectively speaking.

It’s been a long time since Haruka and Rin saw each other. They’ve stayed in touch through phone calls and texts, sure, but it’s not the same. So when Rin said he’s coming to Tokyo, Haru didn’t hesitate to offer him a place to stay.

“Haru,” a familiar voice calls from among the bustle of train passengers.

He turns. Rin is walking toward him with a shark-toothed grin. His long red hair is pulled back in a high ponytail, but the shape of his jaw and the broadness of his shoulders would never allow someone to mistake him for a woman.

He’s gorgeous.

“Rin,” Haru greets, somehow managing to keep his composure. “It’s nice to see you.”

“You too.” Rin’s grin widens. “Are we taking a cab or is your place close by?”

“It’s not very far. Here, let me carry one of your bags,” Haru insists, prying the small duffel bag Rin has from his hand.

Rin huffs and allows it, hooking his fingers around the straps of his backpack. He follows Haru out of the train station, looking up at the blue sky as it opens up overhead, framed by skyscrapers.

“I missed Japan,” Rin admits, still smiling.

_I missed you,_ Haru thinks, but he doesn’t say it. He would never say it.

“You can either have my bed or the spare futon. I washed my bedsheets earlier, so they’re fresh,” Haru states instead, staring ahead.

“Hm? Oh, that’s alright, I’ll just take the spare.”

“Are you sure?” Haru asks, turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. I don’t want to push you out or anything,” Rin answers, flashing his teeth in a grin.

Haru nods and turns away. Neither of them has really changed much. Rin is a college swim coach and four-time world champion. Haru himself is a chef at a restaurant downtown, and he hasn’t eaten mackerel in months.

Finally, Haru leads them through the lobby of a clean apartment building and upstairs, into a well-lit, tidy apartment. The kitchen is separated from the living room by a counter, and a door leads into the bedroom.

Rin sets his backpack down against the wall and walks over to the veranda. He pulls aside the curtains and gazes at the city. Haru can see his grin in the reflection and smiles a bit.

“It’s not much,” Haru says, setting down the duffel bag heading over to the kitchen, “but I hope you’ll be comfortable.”

Rin turns around, eyes bright. “It’s great. Thanks for giving me a place to stay, Haru.”

“No problem,” he responds, trying to ignore the weird thing his heart does when Rin says his name like that. “I was going to make dinner if that’s alright.”

“Yeah! I’m starving,” Rin admits, slipping into one of the stools under the counter to watch Haru cook. “I could probably even eat mackerel at this point.”

Haru chuckles and starts to take out ingredients. Rin watches silently as he slices, dices, stirs, and fries until he sets two steaming bowls of katsudon on the counter.

“Bon appetit,” Haru states, setting down his apron to come join Rin at the counter.

“Wow. I guess culinary school really did suit you,” Rin comments, gaping at the meal.

Haru smiles, picking up his chopsticks as he says, “Let’s eat.”

~+~+~+~

“Let’s watch a movie,” Haru suggests after they wash their dishes.

“Okay. What should we watch?” Rin asks, sitting down on the sofa.

Haru ques up Netflix and hands over the remote. “You pick. I’m going to go get a blanket.”

“I don’t share!” Rin calls after him.

“Just this one time, then.”

Rin huffs and sinks into the sofa, flipping through Netflix until he finds _The Princess Bride_. He grins as he cues it up. Haru comes back and dumps a blanket into his lap before plopping down on the other side of the sofa.

“Why so far away, Haru?” Rin taunts, raising an eyebrow at him with his arm around the back of the sofa. “Come here.”

Haru huffs and scoots closer. Rin drags him over and lays the blanket over them. Rin glances at him and smiles at the slight blush painting his cheeks.

“Start the movie,” Haru demands, staring at the TV and pointedly not looking at Rin.

“I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m in the bedroom,” Rin retorts, doing so anyway.

Haru’s blush deepens. “Rin.”

“Hm?”

“Please don’t say things like that.”

“Oh? Why not?” Rin asks, letting his arm drop to touch Haru’s arm.

“Rin,” Haru repeats with more force, “shut up.”

“Make me.”

Haru finally looks at him. Their faces are centimeters apart. Rin can’t stop himself from glancing at Haru’s lip. Haru does the same to him, and Rin’s heartbeat kicks up a notch.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Haru says, “Fine.”

“What are you--?” Rin starts to ask, but then Haru’s lips press against his and Haru pins him down against the sofa on his back.

Rin hums and tilts his head, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow as he returns the kiss. Haru’s fingers dig into the couch and Rin has to focus every bit of willpower he has on not hurting either of them with his teeth.

When Haru pulls away, they open their eyes slowly and focus on each other, breath coming in shallow pants.

“What was that?” Rin breathes, mind hazy.

“Um… I thought that was… what you wanted,” Haru mumbles, glancing away as he sits up, straddling Rin’s thighs.

“It was,” Rin assures him, putting his hands on Haru’s waist and sitting up as well. Rin scans Haru’s expression for something, anything to tell him if Haru liked that. “You… you wanted it too, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did,” Haru exclaims, eyes widening. “It’s just… I don’t know, I’ve had this stupid crush on you since high school.”

“High school?”

“Yes. Our third year,” Haru admits, looking down at Rin’s chest. He lays his hands on Rin’s shoulders and continues. “I just never thought you’d feel the same so I never acted on it.”

“Haru…” Rin grins. Suddenly, he grabs Haru’s wrists and pushes him back until their positions from earlier are reversed and Haru’s hands are pinned above his head. “I think it’s safe to say I feel the same.”

Then they kiss again. The movie plays on, forgotten, as the two of them become immersed in their own storybook world.

**Author's Note:**

> It took more energy than it should have to make the words go but I hope you enjoy this, Misa!


End file.
